


Virgin

by Just_Call_Me_Floss



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, hardzello - Fandom
Genre: Actor RPF - Freeform, M/M, but ya know, like not full on, somewhat smut, they be getting there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Call_Me_Floss/pseuds/Just_Call_Me_Floss
Summary: Day 1 of Hardzello Week 2019/20 - Prompt 1 Virgin
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Joe Mazzello
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34
Collections: Hardzzello Week 2019





	Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so Ben is a total slutty bottom don't judge

Neither of them cared that the door slammed open, only wanting to stumble into the room as quickly as possible. They didn't even care that Ben could've been concussed with much force Joe pushed him into the wall, only caring to get these goddamn clothes off.

As hastily as they could, seeming as everything was now done in rush mode, Ben and Joe made their way into the bedroom whilst discarding as many clothes as possible. With the blond panting underneath him, Joe hummed his content as he finally got his boxers off, now having both of them naked. It had been a long time since he’d been able to mess around with one of his costars, and it felt good to be in this hotel room after a long day of filming.

Ben lay on his back, wig still attached to his hair because of course he didn’t have enough time to sit in the makeup trailer and get it properly taken off. He and Joe had managed a few rushed snogs and dry humping while hiding behind sets, and finally they had the night off and could really enjoy having some time to enjoy themselves. Being able to watch Joe Mazzello openly was a treat, and through heavy lidded eyes, Ben allowed his hands to wander across the muscled chest of his partner. 

Joe grinned down at the younger man, taking a moment to grab his hand and pull it to his lips, kissing the palm of Ben’s hand with a soft smile, “hey baby”.

Ben grinned up at him, his ears heating in a blush at the gentle nickname, “hey buddy”. 

Joe chuckled deep in his chest, letting go of Ben’s hand as he leans forward to properly kiss the man below him. Thick thighs wrap around his slim waist, pulling him closer until heaving chests shared the same breath. The kiss turned downright dirty, teeth clashing as whines filled the room, Ben pulling at the god-awful perm that the costume designers insisted Joe had under the wig. Nipping from lips to collarbone, Joe couldn’t help but roll his hips to get some much needed friction and bloomed at the way that the Brit moaned, head falling back as he arched his back, loving the feel of proper skin on skin.

A few days ago, Ben had managed to convince Joe to let him blow him in his trailer, and after gagging his way through the blowjob, it was then that Ben decided that he was in fact in love, regardless of the fact they weren’t in a relationship. Something about watching the way Joe’s eyes had widened at Ben’s willingness to have a lack of oxygen just exploded Ben’s chest. 

And here they were, the whiny younger man desperately both pulling and pushing Joe in an attempt to somehow make him understand what he wanted although Ben’s brain was in fact just running on a loop of dick dick dick with no other coherent thought. 

“Slow down Benny,” Joe practically growled, pulling away enough to kiss messily at his cheek. Finally willing his body to move away, Joe propped himself up to look at the boy below. Chest a blotchy red and lips parted, Ben looked like a sex god with his eyes portraying his every wish and desire. “God, your incredible”.

Ben flushed deeper, not really understanding the constant compliments people send his way but he very much appreciated them, especially when they were coming from Joe in a lust filled voice. “Hurry up,” he whispered, hands cupping Joe’s cheeks and pulling him in for a gentle kiss, “please” was uttered against soft lips, answered by a keen. 

Giving in for a few pecks, Joe eventually had to move again, reaching across the muscled body to route around in the nightstand. They’d been here for a few weeks with filming, and Joe had made sure to make himself feel at home, and it was only a few heartbeats until he felt the familiar weight of the lube bottle in his hands. He had to sit up fully , Ben’s legs falling around Joe’s hips as he popped open the bottle.

“Shit - ugh - Joe, stop,” Ben gasped out, drawing Joe’s attention straight to his wide, panicked eyes and heaving chest, “please - ah shit”, and Joe quickly dropped the bottle to grab at Ben’s hands.

“What? You ok? What’s wrong?” Joe frantically scanned over his body. Surely he hadn't accidentally hurt Ben in his quest for the lube?

“Yeah, not hurt, just-” Ben took in a gulp of air, screwing his face up as he counted to three before blurting it out; “I’ve never done this before”.

It took a second for the words to fully calculate in Joe’s head and a moment for him to get over the slight shock of the statement, “wait. You’ve never had sex?”

“Yes - wait, no” Ben blinked his eyes open, and the amount of fear hidden behind the deep green momentarily took the breath from Joe’s lungs, “I mean, I’ve had sex, yes, just uhg not with a guy before”.

“But the other day when we-” Joe, honest to god, was trying to make sense of the situation. No judgment was evident in his voice but confusion laced the words together.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve sucked guys off before, just-” Ben carefully gathered his words, blinking back embarrassed tears as he stared at the roof, “never anything more than that”.

“Oh,” Joe realised what Ben was saying, the lightbulb finally clicking on inside the redheads head, “oh Benny boy,” Joe settled more comfortably, the desire to fuck the living daylights out of the man subsided for now, “it’s fine, I swear, we can take it at your pace, okay?”

Ben felt his chest shake with the release of tension and he gasped a few relieved breathes in before daring to look at Joe, and was knocked sideways with the amount of emotion evident in Joe’s eyes. Ben pulled him in for a kiss, pressing forehead to forehead as he looked to ground himself, “you sure?”

“Anything for you”.

**Author's Note:**

> Please shout at me in the comments until I go deaf I would love it please
> 
> Tumblr - bohrapbois


End file.
